silence
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: point de vue d'une pré ado en silence


**Silence**

_Je déteste les hôpitaux, pourquoi il a fallut que maman me confie à lui ? Je le connais même pas, tout ça parce que mes frères sont plus grands, ils ont le droit de passer plusieurs jours chez leurs amis et moi comme j'ai treize ans et qu'en plus je suis une fille, il a fallut que maman me confie à lui. Bon d'accord elle lui fait confiance mais moi je deteste les hôpitaux. Maman part en lune de miel avec l'autre abruti que je peux pas saquer et moi je reste avec l'ex mari de sa soeur, super, au moins il est sympa. Mais bon il aurait pu me laisser chez lui. Pourquoi il l'a pas fait ?_

_Oh après tout pas grave je vais me balader et faire ce que j'aime le plus, fouiner et me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. J'adore faire tout ça._

_Je suis aux urgences, il y a pas grand monde tant mieux j'aime pas ça, quand il y a trop de monde, il y a trop de monde qui crie et en plus pour rien la plupart du temps. Il y a un médecin, elle est jolie. Elle a l'air soucieuse, je me demande ce qu'elle a. Je m'approche d'elle. Elle ne m'entends pas, ne me voit pas, elle a vraiment l'air ailleurs. Oh et puis zut, je la connais pas, je ne vais pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas. Quoique ce n'est pas mon genre, pas du tout, j'aime me mêler de tout ça, les gens en général n'aime pas mais après ils me remercient._

_Je suis toute proche d'elle. Je m'approche encore, elle se retourne, me regarde, je lui sourit mais elle non, elle a l'air mal, très mal, je veux l'aider, je suis comme ça. Sur sa blouse il y a un badge, dessus il y a écrit , je me demande quel est son prénom. Anna, Audrey, Alice... Il y en a tellement, je sais pas, je lui demanderais plus tard quand elle me connaitra un peu mieux._

Cam : Je peux t'aider ?

_Je ne parle pas, mais ça elle ne le sait pas, je peux pas parler, ça fait cinq ans, j'y arrive pas. Mais grâce à ce mutisme j'ai aidé un tas de gens, ma tante entre autre, elle s'est remariée avec un type bien. Même son ex-mari l'aime bien s'est pour dire. Comment lui faire comprendre ce que je veux, je vais trouver, je trouve toujours._

Cam : Alors ?

_Je fais un signe montrant que je ne peux pas parler, elle comprend, recule de quelques pas, prend un bloc note sur une tablette ainsi qu'un crayon, elle me les donne. Et j'écris ce que je veux sans être très précise, juste ce qu'il faut pour lui parler enfin écrire plutôt._

_**"Je cherche mon oncle, James Wilson, vous savez où il est ?"**_

Cam : Bien sur, suis moi.

_J'acquiesce doucement, elle me conduit à son bureau mais je sais qu'il n'est pas là, il assiste à une opération, il me l'a dit, mais ça elle ne le sait pas_

Cam : Il doit être au bloc, tu as besoin d'aide ?

_J'écris à nouveau sur le bloc note_

_**"Pas moi, mais quelqu'un que je connais oui, je pensais qu'il pourrait m'aider"**_

Cam : C'est l'heure de ma pause, je peux t'aider si tu veux

_Bah dis donc ça marche mieux que ce que je ne croyais, je vais pouvoir lui parler, enfin écrire plutôt, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle sache que je parle d'elle. Maman dit que je vais avoir des ennuis un jour à force d'aider tout ces gens, mais je n'y suis pour rien, dès que je vois quelqu'un qui semble avoir besoin d'aide, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aider. Je veux l'aider car elle en a besoin, elle a l'air si malheureuse._

_**"Je veux bien, mais je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'aider c'est personnel, enfin c'est une histoire qui conserne mon amie Alice."**_

Cam : Quel genre de problème ?

_**"Je sais pas comment lui remonter le moral, elle est toujours triste, quand elle est seule il lui arrive même de pleurer, elle se cache pour que personne ne voit mais je l'ai vu moi. Elle a l'air très malheureuse."**_

_Ses yeux sont jolis quand ils brillent de larmes mais je n'aime pas voir les gens pleurer, qui que ce soit, c'est d'elle que je parle, elle ne le sait pas je crois. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, elle ne le sait pas mais je la surveille depuis plusieurs jours de loin bien sur, je sais juste qu'elle est malheureuse mais je ne sais pas pourquoi._

Cam : Elle a peut-être perdu quelqu'un, où alors elle a une peine de coeur, ce genre de chose est douloureux.

_Une peine de coeur je pense que c'est ça, elle a eu la voix qui a tremblée quand elle a dit la seconde solution, elle a envie de pleurer ça se voit. Elle a de la peine, je vais arranger ça, bon je vais avoir des ennuis à fouiner partout mais oncle Jimmy ne dira rien, et puis si ça se trouve.... Mais oui que je suis bête, je l'ai entendu parler hier, il croyait que je dormais mais non je l'ai écouté ou plutôt je les ai écouté. Je ne sais pas qui est cet homme qui était avec mon oncle mais je reconnaitrais sa voix c'est sur._

_**"Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour aider Alice ?"**_

Cam : Ce genre de chose passe avec le temps, même si au début cela nous semble impossible

_Elle s'en va, elle va pleurer j'en suis sure, la pauvre, je lui ai fais de la peine mais il le faut au début, il faut qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle veut vraiment. L'homme avec mon oncle semblait triste lui aussi, sa voix était triste, c'est utiile de pas parler comme ça on entends des choses que les gens qui parle n'écoute pas parce qu'il parle trop pour entendre les paroles les plus secrètes. J'ai tout entendu, Jimmy disait qu'il était triste mais l'autre homme disait le contraire mais il a menti ça aussi ça s'entend. Il ment facilement mais je sais entendre les mensonges. Si je trouve l'homme qui était chez oncle Jimmy alors je trouverais l'autre personne qui est triste. Et peut-être qu'ils ne le seront plus._

_L'homme avait l'air malheureux, il faut que je le trouve, il suffit que je cherche sa voix, je m'en souviens, une voix grave mais suave, une voix qui tremble quand elle parle de la personne qu'il aime, une voix qui soulage parce qu'elle nous transperce, elle nous berce. Une voix parfaite, une voix unique, la seule voix qui puisse réconforter le docteur ._

_La voix que j'entend à ce moment, elle prononce des mots que je ne veux pas répéter, ils ne sont pas grossiers mais ce n'est pas gentil de parler comme ça à des gens. Il y a un bureau, je frappe, il me regarde, renvoie les personnes présentes dans la pièce, puis il me dit d'entrer. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas qui je suis, Jimmy ne lui a pas dit pour moi, de peur qu'il se moque de moi surement, je me souviens qu'il m'a parlé de lui. Grégory House_

_Je rentre, il me parle_

H : Qui es tu ?

_Je me dirige vers son bureau je prends un stylo et une feuille. _

_**"Je parle pas."**_

H : Oh désolé

_Cette voix est la bonne j'en suis sure, certaine même. _

_**"Pas grave, c'est mieux ainsi"**_

_Il me regarde avec étonnement mais je n'écrit rien, je veux juste connaitre la vérité, sur lui et sur , ses yeux sont tristes, ils ont la même tristesse que ceux de la femme, la même intensité, la même peur, le même amour. Je crois que j'ai compris maintenant. Je ne lui dit pas qui je suis précisément, il connaitra pas mon prénom, pour lui je serais juste un gamine qui vient de faire son apparition dans sa vie, qui ne parle pas et qui va l'aider. Mais ce dernier point, il ne le sait pas encore. Je vais les aider._

_Il continue de me regarder, je lui écris rien, il ne me parle pas, il me regarde. Moi je trouve une chose remarquable tout de même, on est dans un hôpital et les personnes que j'ai vu et qui souffrent le plus ne sont pas des patients mais deux médecins. Ils doivent vraiment être au plus mal, ils ont mal, plus que je ne le croyais, je le vois maintenant._

H : Bon que veux tu ?

_Je me décide, de toute façon il faut que ça arrive à un moment où à un autre_

_**"Je veux vous aider"**_

H : Et m'aider à quoi ?

_Il a l'air sérieux, il croit qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aide mais il se trompe, après tout l'erreur est humaine non ?_

_**"Avec , vous avez des problèmes avec elle"**_

H : Alison...

_Alison ? C'est joli, j'adore ce prénom, oui j'aime beaucoup. Alison alors, bah ça lui va bien._

_**"Elle est très triste, elle a pleuré toute à l'heure, et je crois qu'elle pleure encore."**_

H : Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin d'aide et surtout que ça à un rapport avec elle ?

_**"Vous avez le même regard qu'elle, triste et amoureux."**_

H : Comment une fille de ton âge peut inventer des trucs de ce genre et pire encore, comment un fille de ton âge peut comprendre ce genre de chose ?

_Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, en général les filles de mon âge s'occupent de leurs affaires, mais moi je ne fais pas que ça, j'aide un maximum de personne, toutes les personnes que je parviens à écouter._

_**"Je sais que vous voulez me faire croire que je me trompe totalement mais vous savez que c'est faux, votre regard vous trahi, votre voix vous trahie. Vous êtes malheureux ne le niez pas, je suis très tétue et vous ne me ferrez pas changer d'avis, je vais vous aider, que vous le voulez où non. Sinon j'irais la voir elle."**_

H : Il ne se passe rien du tout, alors vas t-en

_**"Okay, alors vous préférez la laisser pleurer dans son coin plutôt que de la voir et de parler avec elle, de l'écouter ?"**_

_Il ne me répond pas du tout, il reste bouche bée, je vais sortir mais avant je dois lui écrire autre chose_

_**"Vous êtes malheureux tout les deux et elle m'a dit que cela lui semblait impossible de s'en remettre, alors voilà. Et encore une chose, je n'abandonne JAMAIS."**_

_Je pense qu'il a compris, je m'apprète à sortir_

H : Attends !!

_Je souris puis je me retourne, je le regarde, il semble vraiment perdu, vraiment. Il a l'air si triste, que suis-je bête il est triste. Il veut la voir ça se voit sur son visage_

H : J'ai commis une erreur avec elle, une terrible erreur, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agis de la sorte, mais j'aimerais me racheter. Je sais que c'est impossible elle m'en veut...

_**"Elle pleure, elle est triste, elle a mal. Tout comme vous, vos yeux sont triste et vos voix tremblent quand vous parlez de l'autre que ce soit directement ou indirectement . Ne soyez pas bête, laissez vous une chance, une petite chance peut tout changer."**_

_Je pars, je le laisse seul, je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé, je veux juste les réunir. Je vais la chercher, je dois essayer de lui parler à elle, peut-être qu'elle sera moins têtue sue lui, espérons le en tout cas._

_Je ne la trouve pas, je ne sais pas où elle est. Elle allait peut-être si mal qu'elle est rentrée chez elle. Et puis j'entends pleurer, ça vient de la chapelle, je rentre doucement. Il n'y a personne sauf elle, elle est là, assise à même le sol, elle pleure. Je m'assied à côté d'elle. J'ai gardé le bloc note de House ainsi que le stylo._

_**"Je lui ai parlé. A House, il est triste pour vous deux, il aimerait se rattraper"**_

Cam : Il ne veut plus de moi, il veut rester seul. Je ne veux pas qu'il se force, je veux qu'il veuille de moi, je veux qu'il m'aime, je veux qu'il reste avec moi pour ces raisons pas parce que je le veux.

_La pauvre, elle souffre beaucoup, ça se voit, sa voix était à peine audible, étouffée par ses sanglots, par ses larmes, ses joues sont trempées, je suis sure qu'elle a passé tout ce temps à pleurer. Il faut qu'elle arrête, elle va se déshydrater._

Cam : Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de tout ça, je ne te connais même pas.

_**"Je vous écoute, ça fait du bien de parler et moi j'adore écouter, depuis cinq ans je ne fais plus que ça : j'écoute les gens, je les soutiens et je les aide. Vous allez aller mieux. Il veut vous récupérer, sa voix est comme la votre, tremblante. Ses yeux sont comme les votre : triste et amoureux."**_

Cam : Je l'aime, vraiment mais il m'a dit lui même qu'il voulait qu'on en reste là.

_**"Il regrette, il regrette vraiment. Il pense que c'est vous qui ne voudrez plus de lui si lui revenait vers vous."**_

Cam : C'est lui qui t'a dit ça

_Je hoche la tête, elle pleure encore mais ses larmes sont moins présentes, je lui prends la main et je tente de la réconforter, je fais ce que je peux et ça a l'air de marcher. Elle a l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Il faut qu'elle retourne vers lui, il veut qu'elle retourne vers lui. Je n'avais jamais entendu de voix si tristes, jamais. J'ai déja aidé des personnes amoureuse, ma tante par exemple mais sa voix n'était pas si triste. J'ai vraiment envie qu'ils se retrouvent._

Cam : Je veux le voir

_**"Allez y, allez le voir, parlez lui. Vous verrez, vous ne regretterez pas."**_

_Elle se lève et sort, j'attends un peu et puis je la suis. Elle se dirige vers son bureau à lui, j'ai le sourire au lèvres mais mon coeur bat la chamade, je panique un peu, je veux vraiment que ça marche entre eux, ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre._

_Elle rentre dans son bureau, il est là, il la regarde, elle le regarde. Ils ne me voient pas mais moi je les vois, et je les entends aussi_

H : Alison...

Cam : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as tu dis ça ?

H : Je ne sais pas

Cam : Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu as dit que tu voulais qu'on arrête ? Tu es un bel enfoiré Greg...

_Non, c'est pas vrai elle peut pas continuer comme ça, ça va mal finir, elle doit se reprendre. Il veut la récupérer alors il faut qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle pense vraiment_

Cam : Mais je t'aime quand même, c'est plus fort que moi je t'aime. J'ai envie d'être avec toi, tu ne veux plus de moi, je le sais mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de t'aimer, je continuerais si ça me chante. Tu n'y changeras rien.

H : Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes de m'aimer, jamais. Si j'ai dit que je voulais qu'on arrête c'est parce que...

Cam : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

H : Parce que je ne veux pas te faire souffrir et je sais qu'au bout d'un moment tu souffrira par ma faute

Cam : Mais je souffre là, en ce moment, je souffre parce que tu ne m'aimes pas, parce que tu ne veux plus de moi, parce que je ne sais même pas si tu as un jour voulu de moi.

H : Qui est ce qui t'as dit que je ne t'aimais pas ?

Cam : Je m'en doute c'est tout, tu ne m'aimes pas, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas quitté.

_C'est pas vrai elle s'en va, ses yeux sont trempés, elle pleure encore plus que tout à l'heure, la pauvre. Sa voix était chargée d'émotions contradictoires, de l'amour, de la peine, de la colère et de la souffrance. Je ne veux jamais vivre ça, elle doit avoir si mal. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? il se déplace. Il la serre dans ses bras, elle ne se débat même pas, elle le laisse faire, elle pleure beaucoup._

H : C'est justement parce que je t'aime que je ne voulais plus continuer.

_Et bah enfin, il est long à la détente lui. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, mais la pauvre ses larmes ont redoublé, si c'était possible elle se noirait dedans. _

Cam : Menteur ! tu dis que tu m'aimes mais depuis trois jours tu m'évites, tu ne me parles plus. Tu me quittes ensuite.

H : C'est parce que je t'aime, je te le jure, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Alors je t'ai quitté. Je me suis dit que tu t'en remettrais, je tiens à toi, plus que je ne me l'avoue et puis je me suis dis que si je m'avouais que je t'aime, je prendrais peur et ferais quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, qui te ferait souffrir. Alors j'ai préféré rompre avant de faire quelque chose que je regretterais.

_Il s'est arrêté de parler mais il va continuer, il réfléchit un peu c'est tout. Elle s'est un peu calmer mais elle pleure toujours. Les bras du médecin sont toujours autour d'elle, il pose sa tête contre celle de d'Alison._

H : Mais j'ai fais quelque chose que je regrette... Je t'ai quitté. Pardonnes moi je t'en pris. Reviens. Laisses moi t'aimer, donne moi une dernière chance, je ne la gâcherais pas, je te le jure. Je t'aime.

_Elle ne pleure plus beaucoup, juste quelques larmes, mais celle ci sont différentes, ce sont des larmes de joies, ça se voit, ça s'entends. Lui aussi sa voix est différente, très différente. Il à l'air heureux, elle se retourne et se blotit dans ses bras._

Cam : Je ne veux pas revivre ça, jamais, je ne veux plus être seule, je veux juste... Toi, c'est tout, je veux être avec toi.

H : Tu me pardonnes ?

Cam : Je te pardonne oui, mais ne recommences plus.

H : Juré, je n'ai plus peur, enfin si j'ai toujours peur de te faire souffrir mais je sais que je ferais tout mon possible pour que ça n'arrive pas.

_Je suis contente, ils se sont retrouvés, leur voix sont différentes, ils sont heureux, ils ne tremblent plus. Ils sont amoureux. J'ai encore réussit, super._

_Oh voilà mon oncle, il me voit, il s'approche de moi. Les amoureux nous voient, ils n'ont pas envie de se séparer mais il veulent savoir qui je suis je suppose alors ils viennent en se tenant la main_

H : Wilson, tu la connais cette gamine ?

W : C'est ma nièce, enfin en quelques sortes.

_Jimmy voit qu'ils se tiennent la main, il a l'air surpris._

W : Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?

H : Ca se voit pas ?

W : Tu as dit que...

H : Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit mais je te mentais, la vérité je l'ai dites à Alison.

Cam : D'ailleurs on doit remercier votre nièce, sans elle je ne serais pas aller le voir

H : Et moi, je n'aurais pas compris que je mentais. Merci euh.... Comment tu t'appelles au fait ?

_Emma, mais bon je peux pas vous le dire, Jimmy va le faire._

W : Emma, elle s'appelle Emma.

_Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à les réunir, ils sont bien ensemble, je peux pas parler mais j'écoute et c'est mieux, grâce à ça je comprends des choses que je comprendrais pas si je pouvais parler. J'écoute et comme je répète pas les secrets, les gens me font confiance, ils me parlent. _

_Parfois les mots sont inutiles, il suffit juste de savoir écouter._


End file.
